Love Twirl
by Einsteinette
Summary: The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch." Doesn't contain incest
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Twirl _**by _Einsteinette_

The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch. (Does not contain incest)

***

Hello it's Einsteinette! I so love reading Gakuen Alice! I got so hooked-up to it. Who won't? I'm hopeful for more MikanXNatsume hints in the upcoming volumes. And while waiting, I'm putting up all my fantasies to this story and I hope you enjoy reading.

The setting of the story is an AU – a land I call Sky Country – but the idea of alices and Gakuen Alice remains. Whew. Putting up the plot was quite a work so I'm positive that my readers will kinda appreciate it. This is romance, adventure and humor packed in one for you. Rated M for suggestive scenes and for mild limes.

* * *

**~_Love Twirl_~**

by _Einsteinette_

***

It is proven. Love could make the world go round; turn a masked heart around; and keep the head spinning around.

It bends. It pulls. It twirls.

***

**CHAPTER I:**

_Hyuuga Family's Deepest, Darkest Secret_

Among all the countries that existed once upon a time, one could tell Sky Country was best. People from all over were drawn to its mystical heritage that was truly unmatched. It was where phenomena of all sorts thrive; it was where the supernatural was the basis of every belief. It was, no doubt, a utopia. It was were people with and without alices blended well.

Sky Country was the cluster of six pillar villages, each very distinct from each other through their unique legends protected by people. These legends were the villages' treasures; the people of the village yearly celebrated them. The festivals were much anticipated in Sky Country.

As the protectors of their respective village, the head families were tasked to hold Sky Country altogether in unbreakable peace. In exchange for that, the head families could secure the respect and loyalty of their people. But inevitable competition among the head families had long established a mood that threatened the peace within the country. Among the six pillars, two had found firm rivalry in each other - the Hikari Village and Sakura Village. But to feign camaraderie, the two head families signed a pact that stated about the unity of Hikari Village and Sakura Village through a betrothal.

Fate, one day, incrementally unraveled a complicated set of cards with them.

***

_Setting: Head family's old-style Japanese mansion in Hikari Village_

A hooded figure with what appeared like a lump of rags in his arms headed his way to the Hyuuga mansion's front gates.

It was 2 hours past midnight; only the glow of the pale moon lighted his way to the guards awaiting him. Soon as the guards verified his identity, one guard led the hooded figure across the huge mansion's entrance.

Standing patiently under the array of trees along the path was a Hyuuga elder clad in heavy coat; it seemed that he had been waiting for the new-arrival. The hooded figure immediately approached the elder and abandoned the side of the guard the moment he was beckoned. He stared at the old man's face; it was almost entirely masked by bushy, white beard. It was also hard make out his appearance because dark, to add to that. Nonetheless, the hooded man rested his trust upon the old man to finish his mission in the village. In the blink of an eye, both had vanished without a trace.

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself inside a vast wooden room that barely had light. The hooded man tightened his grip on the lump in his arms as he tried to distinguish the silhouette of faces before him. One of these faces, he was sure, was that of the Hyuuga family's head. Just like what any vigilant worker would do, he strained his ears to hear even the slightest movment of feet to assure there were no strange movements against him. Remember, he was one against 6.

"Have you brought the baby?" said the booming voice of an old woman.

His breathing hitched before he could answer "Y-yes."

The lousy mound of fabric contained in his arms was unwrapped, allowing a face of a baby girl to emerged. Part of his work was to safely smuggle the baby out of Sakura Village into Hikari Village, no more and no less. He had escaped powerful Sakura Village's sentries in fifteen minutes - good enough for a greenhorn like him.

"Now hand _it_ and take the baby boy away. Never dare come back."

He nodded. To come back was plainly ridiculous.

In no time, the exchange of babies was completed; the last thing he had to do was to sneak the baby boy safely into Sakura Village. And the following day, he would see this night like a far-off memory. It would soon be over without regrets. He tucked the lump of fabric in his arm, which now concealed a baby boy, and requested for Hyuuga mansion's alice barriers deactivated so he could use an alice stone to teleport back to the outskirts of Sakura Village. _Few more minutes_, he assured himself. Despite the wintry feel of the night air, a few beads of sweat dropped from his temples.

-

Left in the shadows of the mansion, Hyuuga Fujihara, the clan head, watched the peaceful face of the baby in his arms. He saw she was every bit of an angel, like she didn't belong to this imperfect universe. Watching her sleep at a time like this – at a time she being taken away from her true home – shook his heart in remorse.

Would the harmless angel in his arms loathe him once she discovered the truth?

And would his real son, whom he had just given away, still had room for forgiveness in his heart?

What was it that compelled him to do this unforgivable deed?

**(flashback)**

In the far-off village of Hikari, famous for its annual shower of stars, the Hyuuga Mansion was in total havoc.

The elders of said family were gathered on the tatami floor, facing each other under the light emanating from the candles set on the altar. There was also Hitomi-san who clenched her fist on her bosom, restlessly surveying the somber faces of the elders. She was alongside her husband, Fujihara, who plastered an impassive face despite the intensity in the room.

Fujihara scrutinized the veiled woman knelt before him with his intimidating stare. Her presence reminded him of the atmosphere in funerals and graveyards; beyond the fine façade, definitely there was filth. Definitely not good for his pregnant wife. Instinctively, he crinkled his nose as though expecting a foul smell to arise anytime now. Claiming she was a soothsayer, the woman barged into the mansion that evening with her news of the future. He could feel the weight of her ogles, like he was some crystal ball to her, and certainly it rendered uneasiness in his part.

Right then and there, everybody held their breaths as the woman with the alice of Divination started to reveal what she named _the message of the heavens_.

"My lord, I am _grieved_ to pass this message to you and most especially to Lady Hitomi." Her shaky, nauseating voice echoed within the four walls of the room.

"On the coming season of winter after the sun had left the horizon completely, the child – no, _children _in my lady's womb are to first set foot in the outside world…"

As though seeing something invisible to everyone else, the woman gaped mouth-opened on a spot on the wall. If there was one thing to describe her, the word creepy was perfect.

"Oh no...Both shall be born males. This is an omen, my lord!"

"Just go on, alrig – "

"Never did Hikari Village have two heirs in history…And…And, great heavens forgive me, but the twins shall bring bad luck to the village."

Hitomi-san let out an audible gasp, her hands covering her mouth.

"Woman, you could rot in jail with your allegations!" an elder interjected.

But the veiled woman just went on. "And the Hyuuga clan would fall apart…My lord, you have no choice! The great heaven knows, my lord, I am just passing its message to you. _Listen_, everyone in this room! To save the Hyuuga family, my lord must give up one child…Just one child!"

Mouths were opened in gaps with everyone stunned at the woman on the floor. Before their own eyes, her eyeballs swelled; her nails raked on the wooden planks beneath her; and then her body violently shuddered. A few more minutes and the alice-caster of Divination collapsed in the center of the room - left sprawled face-first onto the floor. Everyone seemed too freaked-out that nobody dared to get near her.

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

The elders were leaning to each side as they circulated ideas about the sudden revelation. They were oblivious to Lady Hitomi's eyes that were brimming with warm tears. They were all nodding in agreement to what the veiled woman had said; Hitomi's heart could only feel hatred towards them. How long would they keep intervening? What about her feelings as the mother of the child they wish to dispatch?

Hitomi hands slightly trembled as she clutched her husband's arm and begged. "My lord, don't believe any word of that woman. You can't do that to your own child!"

Foreboding. Dread. These were jammed in her pleading voice. Her voice, Fujihara was sure, one day would haunt him. For a second there, Fujihara's mind was void of any thought as his brain tried to process the words of the veiled woman. It took long for them to sink in.

"We don't need two successors, Fujihara. I'm telling you, your wife is still young - other more children will come into your life!"

The tears of Hitomi trickled onto the sleeve of Fujihara's robe. He had been supressing the urge to avert his eyes towards her; to see her crying would only obscure his judgment. He shouldn't, or rather couldn't, let his feelings get the better of him. It had been instilled in his mind since he was young that the ruler of the house should put the prosperity of clan in top priority. he knew he had to decide not as a father but as the Hyuuga family's master.

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

"The heavens know what is bound and I can only bend to what it says."

**(end of flashback)**

What was supposed to be done was done; it was over for the time being.

-

In the quiet of the night, the clan head carried the baby girl into the room in quick paces. Right away, his crimson eyes scanned into the darkness for the form of his wife – only to remember that she, too, was gone like their child.

For months and months, Hitomi had been perturbed of what would happen to one of their sons. It wasn't healthy for someone carrying life in her womb and soon she had gotten frail. Fujihara himself had surmised that her giving birth to two babies would be a fatal blow - an instant ticket to deathbed. And so one cold winter night, just as predicted, his wife gave birth to twins but unfortunately didn't survive.

Fujihara knew better than lament over what was through; he had to brew over on the looming. Yet it was undeniable that as a human, he would never learn how to get used to Hitomi's absence. He was not afraid to spend a new set of everyday without her. Never. To stand this feeling in his chest that was beyond painful, to live for his son and this girl from now on…Maybe it wasn't so hard after all.

He caught sight of the baby boy on the futon in the room. He got down to his knees, his long mane curtaining his sober face, and laid the unfamiliar baby girl beside the boy to fill the space that was meant for his twin brother. With hands on the floor to support him, he was stationary as he stared at the two peaceful statures. The babies' chests rose and fell in audible breathing and unexpectedly, they looked good together.

"From now on, you are Hyuuga Mikan…You'll grow side-by-side my Natsume-kun." He told the sleeping baby girl and felt a bud of hope surface.

***

Lovely and demanding eight years of upbringing had flown by. And it all erased the poignant marks left by the melancholy past. Hyuuga mansion now resonated of sweet childhood melodies, of two opposite music in total harmony. To Fujihara, the blooming rose bushes of the front garden were better each day; the sky had a brighter dab of orange at daybreak than usual; and the humming birds sang more beautifully each passing morning. He never knew raising children was lovely. All the more, seeing them getting along well made him truly happy.

"Baka! Baka! Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" an eight-year-old girl in pigtails squealed with teary eyes.

"So noisy." Another kid, this time a boy, grunted with his face buried under a manga. Not to mention, an ecchi manga.

The girl bit her bottom lip and inhaled deeply to keep her tears from escaping. "W-where's Usagi-chan? Where did you hide her?!" (a/n: stuffed animal; a rabbit actually)

Hyuuga Mikan, the girl in pigtails, grabbed her twin brother's shoulders and shook him violently. Poor, poor Natsume. But wait, why did her skirt suddenly feel so hot? Like it was burning?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" the little girl shrieked; smoke was emitted by her flaming skirt as she ran to and fro.

_This fire alice is really handy, huh?_

Oh yes. Fujihara couldn't help but think they were nice and lovely children. He was so happy to see them very fond of each other. He took a sip of his steaming tea, smiled at himself and continued to watch the two from afar. He failed to notice but the days with his children, especially with his angel, Mikan, had softened him much. And the absence of his wife, too, had incrementally pressed on the call for a more nurturing character.

Natsume was slumped in his favorite spot, under a tree, when his idiot of a sister disrupted his solitude with his dear manga. From the time he gained grasp of the world and even until now, he still couldn't believe that a stupid girl like her could actually be a _prodigy_'s twin (a/n: he's aware that he's a genius). He blankly stared at the sobbing girl before him and smirked inwardly at the mess she was. Did he burn her skirt too much that it was entirely consumed into ashes? He did. He thought she was pretty amusing in her polka dots panties.

"What're you staring at?!! Nastume, such an asshole!" She grabbed the manga from his reach and shoved it straight onto his face.

"That hurts." said the muffled voice behind the manga (though it didn't sound like he was hurt at all).

Sending the manga flying, he glared at his sister, crimson against hazel brown, and pounded her head. "Watch your mouth, Polka. Old Jinno might hear you cursing and send you to hell."

"OUCH!" The teary-eyed Mikan rubbed the goose egg on her head.

And she remembered well the terror of Jinno-sensei...

It all started when their father hired excellent teachers who would educate them as early as possible within their growing years in the mansion; it was unfortunate that he classified Jinno-sensei as excellent, though. Fujihara especially wanted Natsume to be intelligent to evade questions and uncertainties of his capability as the successor of the Hyuuga family. Much to his surprise, Natsume exceeded his expectations so much; he had learned casting fire by heart at 7 and began excelling in academics at 5. What else can you be proud of than having a prodigy for a son?

_Sigh_

Natsume allowed himself to be engrossed to the manga again and forgot about the dirty and messy girl near him.

The girl pouted then sat beside Natsume in total defeat. Even if Mikan could say that her brother's heart was not a bit like his alice (a/n: fire is hot; meaning, he had a cold heart), she could happily say that they made great memories together. They would escape classes and end up hiding in the forest, leaving the mansion vibrating in Jinno's strident calls. They would run till their lungs would ache and he would carry her in his back whenever she got too tired to walk.

She had the hobby of making him colorful paper cranes, saying she would get them back when they get big. But actually, she wanted to test how much his brother treasured her by either throwing the futile paper cranes or not. But Natsume was as merciless and heartless as ever – for her he was a sadist that so loved persecuting her poor, poor heart. In spite of all that, Mikan cherished Natsume no less than how she cherished Usagi-chan. (a/n: what a weird taste in comparison)

Mikan never would have thought a day would come when Natsume would be far away…

-

"Oi."

She jolted her face towards him, a big question mark flashing beside her head. "Hmm?"

"You really like exposing that underwear of yours, huh?"

_ZOOM!!!_

She was beet red all over, like a giant tomato running in full speed into the mansion.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Yes! One chapter down!

Please review so that I know if it's worth continuing. Thanks:)

On the next chapter: _Where is Natsume going??? A big W, H and Y...WHY???_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Twirl **_by _Einsteinette_

The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch. (Does not contain incest)

***

It's Einsteinette back for the second chapter! You know, I'm really excited to finish this story. I only have this summer to get it done with. After that, I'm gonna be quite busy. So expect quick updates.

Now, now... The previous chapter is some sort of an introduction. Meaning, the love story will gradually unfold so I ask for your patience. Still a long way towards that. And please, review and review. Thanks!

* * *

_**~Love Twirl~**_

by _Einsteinette_

***

_Mikan never would have thought a day would come when Natsume would be far away…_

Far away? Does it mean painful distance? Ask Mikan.

***

**CHAPTER II:**

_Status: On Hiatus_

In the usual room where conferences were held inside the mansion, Fujihara-sama, the five elders of Hyuuga clan, and the clan head's trusted advisers assembled together. They sat comfortably on the cushions and were served with biscuits and the best tea in the whole of Sky Country. Fujihara-sama told the servants to leave after distributing ample afternoon snacks, indicating the start of a confidential meeting.

The clan head situated himself near the altar of Buddha and was faced by everyone inside the room. If not for the lines under his eyes, the features of his face were almost flawless. He was a fine man with long, silky tresses in his forties. Seated on his left and right were his two advisers; the one on his left was Narumi-sensei who also tutored his children and on the other was Akira Tonouchi who was obviously younger. They were quite a bizarre tandem though – Narumi was more of a let's-play-safe type while Tono loved devicing his own methods in getting things. Even so, the two – perhaps for working for about 2 years already - were well-attuned in working with each other. Together, they also handled domestic and overseas matters in Fujihara's absence.

"Fujihara, have you thought of your future plans about Natsume-kun?"

Tono eyed the old man with salt and pepper hair who had just spoken behind a steamy cup of tea._ Tss. What an old bat who's too straight to the point._

"I've thought of it for some time", Fujihara met the elder's pair of jade eyes and continued, "and I have been considering Chii-ba-chan's proposal."

Eyes turned at the old woman at the mention of her name. She carefully sipped her own share of tea and blinked artlessly.

_Waah! That's nuts. He can't be taking in the words of a crazy, old bat. _A bead of sweat dropped on Tono's temple. He swallowed a lump in his throat after seeing Chii-ba-chan's eye sparkle with intense delight at the master's words. He could also read a don't-cross-and-you'll-smell-bloodshed warning written in her expression.

After brief exchanges of whispers among the old people, the elder with bushy, silver beard turned to speak to the clan head. "So it means you are planning to send your son away to train with some sensei?"

"That would be necessary."

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

The master's crimson eyes fell upon his seatmate and said in unassailable tone, "Narumi, hand down the papers."

Anjo L. Narumi was tasked by Fujihara to gather brilliant alice-casters in the whole of Sky Country on a list; he had especially selected exceptional ones who are most suited to take the job of training the Hyuuga clan's heir. He took out five sheets of paper from his file and handed them to the to Fujihara, who handed them to the elders.

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

This time, it took the elders a few minutes before they spoke to the clan head again.

"We do not find anyone in the list who's competent enough to tame your son, Fujihara. And let me tell you one person apt for this special job." Chii-ba-chan glared at Narumi for a second then added, "A man named Persona from Midori Village should take the job instead. Besides, Midori Village is our ally."

The old people were all nodding in agreement.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Tono had blurted out before he even realized that he did and earned himself a dagger look from the old woman.

_Persona??…Mark of Death?!_

-

"I wish for my Natsume to explore the world beyond the walls of this mansion and be undoubtedly capable of taking my place. But if doing so puts his life at stake…" Fujihara paused and waited for rebuttals that never came and went on. "Why would I risk losing my successor to that Persona and his mark of death?"

-

A stern voice spat "We, the elders had agreed upon it. No one suits the work best but Persona."

_If only your son wasn't an egoistic bastard…_

The bewildered Fujihara stared at the faces of the elders before him. Why were they putting him in so much torture? First, his wife. Now, his son. Then who'd be next? They all called him the head of this house, the sole master of Hikari Village but in fact, he was totally toothless against the senile people before him. It was making him sick, making his brain secretly rebel against them.

Could Persona be trusted? By the looks of it, this man was strong. It made sense. But for the master's son to be away from him for years with some stranger? Was that supposed to be a pull on his legs?

"Do you think a stranger remains a stranger after the span of being with him?" The elder with mind-reading alice answered the question for him.

_True._

Fujihara was too tired to listen. His mind didn't wish to hear more. He wanted this to stop. It was evidently him against the world - as if there was something he could do.

To end the tiring discussion, Fujihara simply put it at "I'll agree if and only if my son concedes to it."

***

All over the household was Hyuuga Mikan as she desperately searched for her brother, Natsume. She had been running throughout the huge mansion but there was no trace of him. She deemed that perhaps he was somewhere outdoors. Well, she was determind to find him even if she had to get to the ends of the world. As she turned to a corner on the wooden terrace of the mansion, she stumbled upon the lonesome but handsome Tonouchi. It was an unexpected encounter. She cheerfully threw herself into Tono and encircled him with her short arms.

"Nii-chan, you're here!" Tono gaped at the girl in surprise. He had been pondering about the meeting a bit earlier when Mikan suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Ah, Mikan-chan." Now back to his senses, he patted the girl's head.

Still tightly clutched onto Tono, Mikan lifted her chin to meet the eyes of the tall, long-haired man. "I have not seen nii-chan for awhile. I missed nii-chan!"

"Now I'm here, little princess. Want to come with me to the market?" He said this with hints of flattery but still he meant all about taking the girl to the market.

"Eh? But father might get mad – "

"Not to worry, it will be our secret, little princess." Tono winked and sheepishly smiled at the small child hugging him, eyes turning into slits.

Meanwhile, eavesdropping on the candid conversation at the terrace was the young master, Natsume. Hiding in the shadows, he leaned his weight on the cold wall and stood still to hear the trade of banters between Mikan and Tonouchi. He grimaced at the sound of the man's voice. He could very well recall this long-haired guy flirting with almost every female population in the Hyuuga household (except Chii-ba-san, of course). And it annoyed him very well whenever Tono dearly teased his sister. He, Hyuuga Natsume, alone, can tease his idiotic sister. He would make Tono pay one day. As the voices in the terrace faded away, Natsume shifted his weight to his feet and left the spot. Everybody could tell he had an oh-so-bad day after that.

_Tss._

***

The upcoming training for Natsume was divulged to him three days after the meeting. Fujihara was devastated by his own son's ego and for not being cowed by the dangers the training could offer. Natsume, after all, was his son. He was sure as hell he used to be like Natsume: obstinate, egocentric and brave. And so things were settled. Natsume was going with Persona to Midori Village in a week.

"_I'll be alright, old man. Just take good care of Mikan." Natsume coolly said. _

Come to think of it, his son could actually tell those words. Was his Natsume trying to level his guts with that of grown-up men? Fujihara often laughed at it; though the fact that he was called _old man_ wasn't very funny. He wasn't that old, was he?

At the moment, Fujihara couldn't help but wonder about Mikan's would-be reaction about the separation from her brother. Would she be alright? He knew that the moment she finds out, it would be a pain in the ass. He remembered well how Mikan adamantly bug him about their _mother _and he kept on telling the biggest, lamest lie that Hitomi was somewhere far away. Then she would show a pained expression as if the word _far away_ was something that inflicted pain. After that, he would have to watch his child sob with a heavy chest. So now, what was the best thing to tell Mikan about her brother leaving? Should he say Natsume would also be somewhere far away then see tears gather in her eyes? He didn't want to. He didn't.

***

In a flick of a finger, a week had already gone by. Everyone in the household was gathered together at the kiosk to send Natsume off – the time for his departure had swiftly come.

The members of the clan sat inside the kiosk while the servants of the house stood right outside. While her left hand grasped his father's silken robe, Mikan mopped her tears with the other. That day, she was in her favorite mint green Lolita dress with her hair down. She wanted her brother to remember her pretty while he was away. But in the end she was a mess. Her face was now distorted (a/n: with matching tears and mucus) and the effort of tidying up was wasted.

_"Natsume...He's going somewhere far away, too."_

She never knew all about this till last night. Everyone in the household managed to keep the news of Natsume's departure from Mikan for a week. And she was obviously upset. A few days, she knew everything was going on smoothly. She was made to believe nothing's gonna be wrong. Why did they keep it from her? Did this mean she wasn't trusted? Did Natsume keep it from her because he really thinks she's stupid?

In vision marred by tears, she gazed across at the boy with jet-black tresses under a tree on a terrain that overlooked the mini-pond. His hair was ruffled by the blowing wind and his crimson eyes were fixed on her too.

_Natsume isn't with everyone…_

Mikan let go of her father's robe and speeded to the boy under the tree. Then, she stopped right before Natsume's feet and gasped for air to ease her painful chest. The straight-faced boy had his back against the bark and his manga on his hands as he watched her breathe fast.

_Natsume, this fool…_

Without any word, she grabbed Natsume's wrist and yanked him upwards. He then straightened to his full height and looked at her hand that wasn't letting go. Natsume cocked a brow at his eccentrically quiet sister. In an instant, she began to draw him into a run.

"Not even bothering to tell me you'd be away! It makes me sad, you know. I want to hit you flat on the face."

The two were dashing into the house and he merely followed whenever she turned. As they sprinted with hands together, he felt something wet touch his face and he knew it was her flying tears. She was hurt. She was sad.

_He is sad._

"But I know… You are most sad. So I'll forgive you."

_He doesn't want to go. But he knew he has to...for some reason._

-

The run was made into a halt and the two panted heavily. They were inside the kitchen and he couldn't help but wonder what Mikan was up to.

"Please don't leave." He was rendered speechless at Mikan; she never had this sad look in her eyes before. He didn't want to bring this memory of her with him.

-

"P-please?" He could hear her voice trembling as she fought her back her tears. "L-let's hide in the cupboard, Natsume. T-they won't see you in there. Then you won't have to go…"

_Sigh._

"Really, my sister is an idiot."

_Do you tell 'hide in the cupboard with me' just to anyone? A pervert could have done you, idiot. (He thought and Tono's face popped in his head)_

He pulled her smaller body into an embrace and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this warmth well. Mikan's eyes were already stinging and it was her turn to shut her eyes too. And her tears spilled onto the shoulder of his black shirt. He was holding her firmly; his arms gripped just right. For a moment, the tables, utensils, the ceiling, the counter, everything - they all seemed to dissolve away.

"Don't be lousy anymore. Don't be a burden to father, Polka."

She could only stare after he roughly pushed her from his chest. Telling her not to be lousy anymore… She perfectly knew he meant he wanted her to take care.

_Natsume really can't say things properly._

"So Natsume is really leaving father and me…" Her lashes hung low as she looked at the feet before her own.

-

"I guess… Y-you take good care too, Natsume." she said softly and flashed a bittersweet smile.

The boy marveled at his sister's words - at her understanding. Perhaps, she was the only person in this world who had the closest idea to what was in his neurons. His lips formed a smirk, saying "Do you have to mention it, _Polka?_"

Both felt the mood light up. Mikan brushed the tears in her eyes with a finger, and barked "Hey! Quit the Polka thing, Natsume!"

"Why? Is it fruit prints today?"

"That's not it, baka! You baka, baka, baka, B-A-K-A!" She flushed.

"You're being noisy again." He corked his ears up, protecting them from her voice that sounded like a firing machinegun.

"It's because Natsume won't quit the Polka thing!" she argued with tears brimming on her gem-like eyes.

And so the endless bickering went on and on…

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Yaay! Another chapter down! (Thumbs up)

Yeah right, Natsume's leaving and they'll meet again after some years. Haha. That will be the start.

Again, please review!;)

On the next chapter: Natsume's having ecchi dreams! Woot! The tension builds up on Chapter 3. Ja.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Twirl **_by _Einsteinette_

The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch. (Does not contain incest)

***

Yes, I know it's kinda quick but I'm already up for the third chapter. Oh and I want to thank mizusuwings124, my first reviewer. Hehe. I'm getting more and more energetic for this fic. I apologize for the lack of NatsumeXMikan hints/moments/or whatever you call it. There'll be a bunch SOON. But I'll pour them out moderately - to make the story seem realistic. Is that OK?:)

What's up in this chapter? Now you'll get a glimpse of why I rated this fic a mighty, mighty M. The story begins with Natsume who had just left Hyuuga mansion. Be ready for the ATTACK OF HORMONES! Hehe.

Here it is...

* * *

_**Love Twirl**_

by _Einsteinette_

***

Dreams are gateways to the soul.

So what do you expect from a perverted soul? Perverted dreams, of course!

***

**CHAPTER III**

_The Green Switch: On_

The young beetle-head stirred after loud footsteps sounded on the metal floor of the white cruiser. There were mild chatters, a steady mechanical clatter and the serene music of the whipping billows in his ears. Natsume ultimately opened his eyes, meeting a blare of sunlight from the strong afternoon sun. He had just awakened from his sleep at the cruiser's deck flat on his back.

An hour had already passed since his departure from Hyuuga mansion with the masked guy called Persona and a few escorts. He immediately recalled the first time his eyes landed on Persona; that second, he had sensed a boding evil aura around the man. But a good point about him was that Persona didn't talk much. For all the rumors circulated around about his lethal alice, he wanted to see for himself the power concealed behind that sinister mask. To Natsume, it was quite amusing they arrived at the cruiser without any trace of sound; even normally chatty maids shut their mouths for the fear for their lives. Right after tossing his luggage aside (which was almost an hour ago), he decided to take a nap at the upper deck while waiting to arrive at their destination. But now that his quiet sleep was disturbed and he was left with nothing to do, he snatched his copy of the map of Sky Country from the pocket of his jacket. Maybe he could learn the corners of Midori Village to kill time. The map told that the cruiser was headed southwest (to Midori Village, of course) and, in his estimation, would reach the harbor in a few more hours. His eyes went back to the drawing of Hikari Village on the map, the islet located at the heart of Sky Country. This simply means you had to voyage across the waters to get in and out.

Come to think of it, where was that Persona guy? He could only guess. He must be inside his room since the crew could already make some noise.

A few more hours elapsed then the horizon was already painted with streaks of orange as the sun started to leave its post in the sky. It was getting darker when the cruiser was nearing its destination. From afar, the waterfront of Midori Village seemed like scattered by glowing stars; the brightest light was from a white lighthouse erected on a far corner. Upon reaching the port at past 7pm, the servants hurriedly took the baggage out and the two males had left the cruiser. Their escorts still had to voyage back to the village of Hikari and its business with Midori Village was over for now. Afterwards, the cruiser started to sail away again.

-

The sea-flavored air hit Natsume's face and his sandals felt like gliding on the white-sand shore. Persona was in his usual red coat and with nothing but himself while Natsume had a couple of baggage with him. Natsume slid the hood of his grey jacket on, lifted his things and trailed behind his companion. By the looks of it, Persona won't even bother offer a hand to help him despite the fact that he was hired by very own father. As if Natsume would even admit his things were heavy, though. Like he wanted help! The younger boy continued to walk behind his masked companion in what seemed like an incessant walk.

***

Hyuuga Mikan was chirping happily as she crossed the thresholds of the mansion in small hops. It was time to eat breakfast with her father. She wasn't anymore sure how long had it been since her twin brother left just the two of them; but she was sure that with each passing day, the house appeared more and more tedious before her eyes. Now she had the bedroom all to herself; she had to face Jinno-sensei with her own strength; no one was there to tease her, laugh with her (or laugh at her, rather); she had lost her bestfriend (I doubt Natsume knew they were bestfriends). To Mikan, it was definitely hard to get used to the idea of a Hyuuga mansion without her twin in it (even if he merely grimaced at her presence). How she hated the nights now. They used to share the same room, sleep with the same futon. Silly but at times, she would rummage her hand through her futon in search for his company. But all left was a non-responding Usagi-chan to get her through the night. It made her want to cry - really, she was a crybaby.

Whenever Fujihara-sama was out to do his duties, he would send Tono, his adviser, to spend time with Mikan. It was great that she could get rid of the mansion's sickening scenery once in awhile with her Tono-nii-chan's help. (a/n: like in the previous chapter, Tono often took her out of the mansion secretly)

Still, it was quite lonely.

"Yaay. Itadekimasu!" she entered the sliding door and greeted her father with a warm smile.

"Ohayo, Mikan." Fujihara returned the smile, wrinkles eventually lining his features.

The dining area was a spacious room that had a small, rectangular table in the middle. It opened to two doors; one leading to the kitchen and the other that offered a good view of the pond outside. She sat facing her father, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started munching her early meal.

"Ah. Mikan…"

She answered a muffled "Yes?" with a full mouth.

Fujihara always looked at his daughter with a tender expression in his claret eyes. She was sure his soft spot; she was, after all, his angel. "Think you're ready for school, Mikan?" He saw her eyes grew like saucers and added "You seem pretty bored at home."

_Whoa._

"F-for real?! Oh father, I've always wanted to!" She dropped her chopsticks and clasped her hands in anticipation.

…_though I wish Natsume would attend school with me too._

And so it was decided that Mikan was going to school. At last, an opening appeared to her - a loophole past the edge of her horizons.

And for the meantime, things went on smoothly. Lucky, lucky Mikan was admitted to Gakuen Alice, a special school in Hikari Village for children born with alices. A lot of _firsts_ in her life happened at the academy. She had to stomach going to school with two bodyguards assigned by her over-protective father though. (a/n: in my version of GA, students can either go home or rent dorms)

_Gakuen Alice is something_, she thought on her first day. She was surprised to find out that some of the faculty members were her tutors at the mansion too. At once, she sought for Narumi-sensei, the person behind the discovery of her nullification alice, to show her gratefulness. Thanks to him, she was open-handedly admitted into the academy. However, she was oblivious to the aroused curiosity among the Hyuuga household. They felt her alice was kind of out of place.

"_If only I haven't seen with my eyes that late Hitomi-san gave birth to twins, I would have thought that girl was adopted." An old butler murmured at the ear of her colleague._

There were lots of rumors circulated behind their backs. Tch. Tch.

Back to when Mikan laid foot for the first time on the grounds of the academy. It was positive that she easily made friends because of her character. It was also her first chance of meeting children of the same age aside from Natsume. She was happy. The first to speak to her was Tobita Yuu or Iinchou, the class representative and they immediately became friends. She also got to befriend Nogi Ruka, a timid guy, and Kokoroyomi, who had the mind-reading alice. Soon more and more classmates added to her list of friends such as Anna, Nonoko and Mochu. And now, she would often hang-out with Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko. School life was fun; but it could hardly compensate with Natsume's absence. It was a good distraction for Mikan, though. (a/n: wtf! really, they are like separated lovers…tch)

Amidst so much fun, she didn't know all in store for her twin were hardship, discomfort and pain.

***

_Setting: Forest of Peril, Midori Village,_

_2 years after_

"Get strong! Take every pain like it's nothing."

A cold, throaty voice called out to the ten-year-old boy on the clearing. As blobs of sweat fell on the side of his handsome face, his shoulders rapidly rose and fell with his breathing. His crimson eyes were glued a few feet before him on his 50th victim. And a ring of fire was the only border between the two of them.

"To make pain bearable, get used to it."

The bluish metal around his sweaty neck would glow every five minutes. It was a metal band especially made for Natsume; infused with the alice of heat, it grew excruciatingly hot when it glowed. Strangely it left no scar on his skin; but the longer he wore it, the bigger the injury done to his young body. He so damn had to hurry and finish the last 50th hunt to get it done with. He held out his palm, concentrated energy on it to produce a ball of fire and shot the struggling wild hog in the prison of flames he made. It caught fire, howled in pain and fell unconscious on the ground.

_huff, huff, huff (heavy panting)_

He shut his heavy-lidded eyes when heat started to spread from the metal on his neck again. With both hands, he tried to remove the band but it just won't budge. He was already running out of breath and was utterly drenched in his own sweat. The heat continued to torment him some more then it finally ceased and he could suck the air deeply, hands retreating back to his sides.

"Bingo. What took you so long? Time to get back to the compound, Natsume-kun." The man from afar said after a snap of his fingers.

His wet bangs were sticking to his forehead and he ran his fingers through to brush the hair away. Then he jerked his chin towards the coming figure of Persona. At the moment, he wanted nothing but for Persona to take the metal band off him and it really aggravated him to see the masked man walk unceremoniously. _Fuck, hurry your ass up._ He would love to spat that out but he'd rather not – for now. He had to make sure Persona would get it off. The masked man stood before the boy, tapped the metal band with a few fingers and it immediately fell off his neck. Persona's lips curved – Natsume doubted if it was a _smile _– and spun around with the blue metal repeatedly thrown and caught by his hand. Persona incrementally trailed off behind the trees and the bushes of the pristine forest, leaving the boy behind. Natsume glanced at the dead animal for a second before leaving.

Natsume headed off to the bungalow compound in the heart of the Forest of Peril. It wouldn't have taken long if only he wasn't tired to take bigger strides. He entered the front door and the muddled interior greeted him: there were dumbbells on the floor, bottles of beer on the kitchen table, a few dishes on the sink and a manga left lying on the couch. It looked like the manga had been there waiting for him. He snatched it and went straight to his room.

Definitely exhausted and weak after the time-consuming training, the beetle-head sat on his comfy bed. He stripped his clothes off, except for his black cycling shorts, and wiped his sweaty back before reclining on the single bed. He wanted to read the manga he brought but the exhaustion, pain and discomfort was just unbearable. He just wanted to close his eyes so sleep could take over; he wanted the difficulty to stop. Without standing up, he reached for the bedside table and placed the manga down.

-

-

Then a dream started to occur inside Natsume's ten-year-old mind, like a film of memories playing.

He saw himself naked in the shower and warm water was gushing over his lean body. The water felt good on his skin; an unknown pleasure of being naked and wet made itself known to him. Everything in his dream was like that of the setting in a certain manga he had read years ago. Then an awkward sensation of impatience gradually flooded him along with the coming water. He raked his fingers on the damp strands of his hair and tried to relax his body in the heat of the running shower.

The shower curtains suddenly slid open and the steam that escaped blurred the face of the intruder. He had expected himself to shout at the person - but hell _no_. He didn't. Startlingly, he felt pleased that the person was finally there; like he had been waiting for the person.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting." A female voice said.

And when the smoke cleared out, he could make out the eight-year-old face of a chocolate-haired girl he knew so well and her body was enveloped by a white towel. In his head, he was commanding himself to look away; but the Natsume in his dream was sure obstinate. He just won't comply. His predatory eyes were hungrily gaping at the girl's tiny frame; he strongly felt like shredding the towel into bits.

Instantly, darkness veiled in. The bathroom had vanished into nothing.

When Natsume opened his eyes, he found himself coated with perspiration once again. _What was that?! _He was panting as he stared flabbergasted above him, at the ceiling adorned with cobwebs. His brows furrowed as guilt crawled over him, betraying his typically blank face. Perhaps it was time to get rid of ecchi mangas, his favorites? The dream felt devastatingly real that he could barely go back to sleep. Worst, why was he wanting more?

_That Polka…_

He thought his mind must have gotten really rottenly rusty, rusty and rusty. Or were his hormones malfunctioning, to think he dreamt of an _ugly_ girl (though he never thought of her as ugly)? In the first place, why his _sister_?

***

_Setting: Midori Village_

_-_

In a crowded room devoid of any light, a hair-raising laugh echoed throughout isolated vicinity. For some reason, a woman in her mid-thirties laughed some more, causing a stray cat that happened to pass by to leap in fright. Her long, disheveled, wavy chestnut hair obscured her deep set of eyes and her purplish nails dug into her collar as she laughed some more.

"Foolish bunch of stools! Hah!" Her nails were digging deeper the more her laugh became boisterous.

"For all the crap I invented, throwing his son away! _This is an omen, my lord!_ Hahaha. How foolish!" The black of her eyeballs were glaring upwards and she laughed a bit more.

Then the woman made her way across the room; it was full of faceless mannequins that looked pale as zombies. These were her collection of life-size dolls and she _normally_ put them around the house to keep her company. She was used in living in darkness that it wasn't difficult to move around despite the obstructions.

When she got to the tall mannequin of a man, uncannily looking at its gem-like crimson eyes with intense fervor, she laughed a bit more. She wrapped an arm around the cold, porcelain doll's shoulder and kissed its lips with full power. Then, her right leg snaked around _his _hips._ A_nd to please the escalating need in her core, she began rubbing her pelvis against the naked doll's protuberance.

_!!!_

Her laughter altered to frenzied moans that could be heard at a distance. Then she continued to move against the _man _she loved - she carefully made and perfected him through her molding alice. A free hand reached for the doll's face – one could tell he was beautiful – and lovingly stroked the smooth surface. The woman was drowning in the blissful sensation rippling from her _femininity_ and then she felt her juices spurting out, wetting her beloved doll. She didn't want to stop. In fact, she needed more. If only she knew how to make dolls move... The thought of the man moving inside her - it made her crazy.

"Let's play some more – Ah!"

She cupped his face with her hands, turning her facade towards his; she so loved his pair of kind crimson eyes, long jet-black tresses tied at the back and lips that were shaped in a small smile. It looked completely identical to Fujihara-sama, if not for its pale and lifeless skin.

Then she moaned out his name "Fu-jji-hara!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Sorry for the creepy thing about the woman. Do you have a good guess of her identity? That's right! She's the veiled woman in chapter 1.

Chapter 3 down! Alright. Hehe. I apologize, I know Natsume's dream was short. But I hope it will do. Please review!

On the next chapter: Nastume's going back! How do you think he'll face Mikan? You'll find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Twirl **_by _Einsteinette_

The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch. (Does not contain incest)

***

Hello, it's Einsteinette again for the fourth chapter. I thank you for being so patient with my story. Now, here's what you've been waiting for – the start of the _real_thing between Natsume and Mikan. The NatsumeXMikan element is now added. I _so_ wanna get the story done with. Uhm… I still have two months before school is up. Got to hurry up!

How will Natsume face his sister, Mikan, if his hormones get the better of him? Will Mikan really make it difficult for him?

See for yourself.

* * *

_**Love Twirl**_

by _Einsteinette_

***

Featuring the World's Favorite Word: LUST

***

**CHAPTER IV:**

_A Swirling Force_

**(flashback)**

Although they lived just within the mansion, the servants rarely saw the Hyuuga elders come out in the open. Only during meals and special occasions did they typically see these old people mingle with the rest of the household.

One time, when Fujihara was counting the toad stools on the mini pond out of boredom, he spotted what appeared like a dawdling elder at the kiosk in the corner of his eyes. He checked for it and found out that it really was an elder - the one known in the household as Chii-ba-san. He was sure that the sky was a typical hue of azure that morning and the trees lining the deserted courtyard were in constant motion with the gentle breeze. There was nothing in particular, or so that's what Fujihara thought, to draw the elder out of her shell. Was she up to something? He had to make sure. In his silken black robe highlighted by blazing swirls on the bottom (clan's trademark), he made his way to the wooden kiosk.

The elder had her hoary hair in a bun and had a pastel blue yukata put on. Chii-ba-san turned to meet the intruder's face only to discover it was the clan head.

"What brought you here, Fujihara?" Her surveying eyes narrowed at him, wrinkles surfacing bellow her eyes. Her voice sounded old and croaky as it echoed a bit under the kiosk.

"Am I not the one supposed to ask you that, Chii-ba-san?" He displayed a warm smile contrary to the old woman's frosty greeting. And she perfectly knew it was mild sarcasm.

The old woman scowled before she answered him. "Hm. I didn't like the smell of food they are preparing at the kitchen."

"Ah." The meal the servants were preparing for lunch that day had beef in it, in accord to his request. "Is _that_so? Gomen."

Then he smiled again, yet it didn't hide the emotionless look in his eyes. She so didn't like his sarcasm. The old woman shrugged, and then established a long, tactless silence. She started pretending she was alone, a sign of her retribution at his sarcasm, and continued the interrupted comfort of contemplating. She leisurely walked around the kiosk, averting her attention to the scenery outside.

_cold silence_

-

Fujihara repeated in his mind that she was a woman, and first of all, an elder. Wasn't it not easier to beat the old bat black and blue? _Damn this_ _damnation._

"E-elder Chii..." He hesitated for a moment before he resumed. "Have you talked to Persona about my son?"

"What do you _think_, my boy?" The old woman replied without looking back. She pressed on the word _think_, as if telling him _Duh? Just think_.

He wished he never said this, even if it was the first to enter his mind when he was trying to reestablish the conversation. Of course, the word _delay_was a no-no in the Hyuuga family's dictionary.

"Then…How long did he agree to take Natsume in his custody?"

"Till your son's all set, maybe."

His claret eyes widened and he swiftly left his spot to meet the elder head-on. "That's it? No definite time when Natsume will be back? Chii-ba-san, that's –"

"Ssshh! I don't want to argue right now! Are you questioning the elders' decision?! And do you know you're adding wrinkles to my face?" She glared. And he wanted to glare back. But he still had a little respect left in him.

It sucked pretty well_._

He unconsciously balled his fists and a massive vein stuck out of his forehead. Tada! Another coin for his piggybank of grudges (in a tiny voice)!. It was all growing too heavy to carry around in the chest._ "Just one smack on the face. Come on."_, his inner devil jeered. Sick of being held in the neck, of being manipulated like a puppet and of damning his life... Why do they have to fuck with Natsume's future? He abandoned the wooden kiosk with an ominous cloud hovering him.

_What a menace!_

**(end of flashback)**

***

_Setting: Gakuen Alice, High School Division_

_Another 6 years passed_

The olive-head, Shouda Sumire, grunted in a catlike voice as she sniffed a backpack lying on the floor. "My fishbone's in here! Give it to me, you rascal!"

"Hey! Keep off my stuff!" A male called Kitsuneme hollered then Sumire felt her ankles leaving the ground. He had Sumire suspended at the ceiling with his flying alice. "I told you it's not with me."

_That's my exclusive ever-changing-flavored bottle of perfume! Maybe...It turned fishbone flavored???_

"Meow! Put me down!" Sumire flinched like a cat in mid-air.

Everybody inside the classroom were staring at the ruckus at a distance. That hour was vaccant since the subject teacher was out for academy business. It was supposed to be an hour of complete silence, of rest. But the cat-girl (Sumire) had started an entertainment, and so why not be the audience? It was free, after all. Now in her sixteenth year, Shouda Sumire still had not changed a bit – she was still their section's narcissistic, self-proclaimed president.

"Look at Shouda-san! Good God!" Umenomiya Anna, a pink-haired girl, clearly wasn't blinking as she pointed at the olive-head floating in the air. She held a hand on her lips and blushed at the sight of Sumire's yellow underwear.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Sumire screamed (or meowed) at the top of her lungs.

"Put you down? Alright." Kitsuneme beamed, then a tooth sparkled. Oh, he couldn't wait to see her cry. He was evilly laughing inside his skull.

-

BANG!!!

-

The cat-like female landed on her buttocks and she protested in pain in what sounded like a whimpering cat.

"Hah! You asked for that." The other grinned triumphantly.

"P-Permy!" A voice interjected.

A sixteen-year-old girl in high pigtails darted towards Sumire who was still on the floor. She had a pair of worried hazel brown eyes and her height was relatively medium for her age. She helped the cat-girl stand on her own feet and raised a brow at Kitsuneme.

"What the – it's her fault, you know!" Kitsuneme pointed his index finger at Sumire who undusted her knee-length skirt.

Sumire flashed a tongue in reply, got on all fours and speeded out of the room to save her face without even looking at Mikan. The brunette's jaw dropped.

"M-Mikan, is she ok?" Anna approached the dazed girl.

"Uh…Maybe?" Mikan scratched the back of her head and faked a soft laugh. She still wasn't used at seeing Sumire with her cat and dog predisposition alice provoked.

"Mikan, Anna! What happened to Permy?" Tobita Yuu, the four-eyed class representative known as Iinchou, ran and butted in.

The two girls narrated and laughed at what had happened. The three found Sumire amusingly childish.

-

Quite a lot had changed within Mikan's six years of stay at the academy. But she remained a cheerful and amicable person. At home, a not much had changed for Mikan. Her father had become a bit sickly but aside from that, nothing else had occurred in the mansion. Natsume, her twin brother, still hasn't returned and the thought made her restless at times. What was taking him so long? Worst, he never wrote to them. It had been eight, lonely years of no communication. Would it take another year more? Mikan hoped he'd go home soon. (a/n: And her wish is my command. Haha.)

***

_Setting: At the waterfront, Midori Village_

Eyes were boring on the tall guy's back as he entered the ferryboat and searched for his room. He had windswept beetle-colored tresses with lots of alice-controllers that were very eye-catching. At the sight of him, people initially thought the guy was someone so powerful and dangerous - and they were right. He had his face concealed under a cat mask, had a metal wristband on his right hand and a number of earrings as well. Whoa. His adolescent body sure contained much, much power. The guy entered room 637 at the upper floor and he positioned his heavy luggage inside, adjacent to the single bed.

A that time of the year, the people of Sky Country could already feel the traces of autumn receding in the air. Soon, they knew, would come the season of winter - and so would come the day of _his_ and _her_birth. The masked guy stretched out his hands, then grabbed a manga from his rucksack and began turning its pages. Soon the ferry started to set sail from Midori Village's harbor and people waved goodbye.

-

Back from school, the chocolate-haired lass was escorted by two men in black suit into Hyuuga mansion. It had been a busy day: The class was divided by Misaki-sensei into three groups that will work on experiments about plants for two weeks; Mikan was assigned as the group secretary, they said it was all she could work on without ruining anything, and so she had to complete the paper works and procedures as soon as possible. Her schedule became hectic. There was only a few time left to spend with her close friends, Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan headed straight to her room, planning to rest a bit before unpacking her things to do piles of homework. But the cold air of approaching winter made her feel sluggish, and so she settled on changing her clothes first then roam around the courtyard.

-

It took several minutes of walking from Hikari Village's harbor to the village proper. The tall, masked guy was now walking on the streets of Hikari Village after hours of voyage. As he passed, necks would twist and eyes would follow him. He looked a bit strange in his high-collared, pure black, sleeveless shirt that had a zipper in front and in his black pants.

A few more steps till he reached the large, traditional mansion isolated at the farthest side of the residence. He was eyed by the sentinels standing at the entrance when he approached the huge wooden gates. When the guards asked for his identity, he didn't speak; instead, he removed his mask. And it dawned to them.

"Young master! Since when did you get back?!"

With traces of surprise still not leaving their faces, they bowed their heads at the young man before quickly opening the wooden gates for him. The beetle-head, still hushed, entered the gates. The guards had expected him to answer, like how his father would (with matching warm greeting).

Upon entering, he placed his mask back. His crimson eyes examined the nostalgic place; from the clean front garden to the path showered with brown leaves; from the steadfast arc at the mansion's entrance to the stone elevation before the huge doors. It hadn't change a lot. What about his father? And Mikan? Did she change a lot? What did he exactly mean by _change a lot_? The tall lad shoved irrelevant thoughts away as he pierced through the doorway (always left ajar) to the mansion. Finally.

To him, the Hyuuga household was the same, old root of ennui. After seeing a servant wiping the antique figurines displayed on the foyer, he didn't come across anybody anymore. Maybe, it wasn't time to look for anyone right now. He tossed his bag away to somewhere in the dim hallway. After crossing some more thresholds, he was led to an opening to the courtyard. Now he was going to his favorite place in the mansion.

He reached his favorte spot under the tree (and it was still on the elevated terrain near the mini pond), then positioned himself and waited for slumber to take him.

_zzZ...zzZ...zzZ_

For unknown reason, a dream that hadn't visited him for two years had reoccurred in his brain again.

A scene materialized where he saw himself tangled with an _oh-so_ familiar female. He felt his lips colliding with another (friends, I said _felt_), which were softer, and his tongue forcefully exploring the corner's of her sweet mouth. Darn, it felt hot and it felt wet. It was a weird sensation. It was pleasure. When did his dreams ever feel so true? The only time they broke apart was when both had to gasp for air. Then, they started another round of tongues trying to battle each other. His lips, still unsatisfied, parted from hers to trail kisses on her jaw. He planted strong, wet kisses. Did she feel good? The moans, the hisses, the moans... The sounds they made were engulfing his whole being. Breath against breath, sweat against sweat. It was too overwhelming. He continued to bruise her with kisses, this time on her collarbone.

_Oh god._

Usually, his dream would stop right at this part. But without warning, it went further. He saw himself press the brunette against the wall as lust drove his every move. In his thoughts, he wanted her to resist. She had to push him away, or else... _Shit. _It had to end from there - he didn't want to see himself fucking his sister. His hand disobediently groped for her soft mound and began squeezing, gaining a gasp from the girl.

He could feel blood pounding into his loins, pressure going down.

_Stop._

He claimed her lips again and it muffled a real, sexy moan.

-

Her feet banged on the wooden flight of steps. She was cheerfully dashing down from the stairs, eager to take in fresh air from outside. After a long, hot bath, she changed into an orange turtleneck and a knee-length, pleated skirt then she was good to go. Her hair still damp, she stepped out of the mansion into the courtyard.

Her innocent eyes landed on the sleeping figure under the tree.

-

_!!!_

Mikan found her way to the masked lad and scrutinized him with her hazel brown orbs. It scared her when she heard him puffing (and he groaned a bit too, not to mention) and when she noticed that he was drenched with his own sweat, she became slightly agitated. Was he in pain? But the most important question was _who the hell is he?_

"Mikan..." He groaned in a voice that was deep and dry.

The called girl got down to her knees, still watching the man lying on the ground. The presence of this man... Where did she feel it before? She saw his hand clasp like a stone and it fell on her grasp...that the boy must be having nightmares.

There were mild slaps on his well-rounded arm when he heard a voice. "Wake up...Wake up."

It didn't sound like it was from the dream anymore. Thank god, it would be over.

"Please wake up..." A female voice. He could tell.

The masked guy stirred. Underneath the mask, his eyes opened and an image of a girl fell upon him. It felt hot inside the mask because of his hard perspiration but he couldn't take it off right now - not when his face was beet red. His claret orbs were against a pair of unworldly, hazel brown ones that looked worried. He remembered that he was under his favorite tree, at the courtyard - at the Hyuuga mansion. And he knew who she was.

Eight, difficult years were over...

His eyes involuntarily browsed over the girl from head to toe. Her amber tresses were down and damp; her orange tops and simple skirt very well exposed the curves of her body and her creamy, slender legs. She was a simple girl - that could turn a guy on without any effort.

He hissed.

He could feel his blood going south and he was already hard because of the dream. Any second longer and he might not be able to hold back.

Mikan stared at the masked guy apprehensively. He didn't seem like he was in good shape. The mask must be making it harder for him to breathe. So she reached for the mask to tug it off. With quick reflexes, he slapped her hand away, got to his full height and took big strides towards the mansion. She rubbed her sore forehand with a hand and bit her bottom lip to contain the the tears welling in her eyes.

_What's with that attitude? He's so like -_

A suspicion struck her brain. Her neurons formulated a pretty good suspicion. Was the masked guy Nastume? Then, it would explain why he was under that tree. She could feel her chest swelling; her heart was bursting with mixed feelings. This guy, was he the one she had been waiting for?

"W-wait up..."

_Ignore._

"Speak to me…" Tears were brimming in her eyes.

Hell, he was about to explode and he knew he was nearing his limits. He continued to walk with big paces, kept his exterior cool and tensed his jaw to recoup control.

_Just leave. Don't make it any more difficult..._

Before the masked guy could break into a run, the adamant girl sprinted in a speed of a bullet train and trapped him into an embrace. She buried her face onto his back and was convinced this person was Natsume - he was still warm, like when they hugged in the kitchen eight years ago (a/n: Chapter 2).

Fist clenching, he told a cold "Let go."

"NO! Not till I'm satisfied!"

_Shit._

"I said let go, Polka." She hugged tighter, making his body stiff at the feel of her chest. The same chest he was fondling in his dreams_._ With his hands...

He was on the brink...

-

In a flash, Mikan's vision went black as she fell unconscious on the weedy ground.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

One chapter down! Alright. How do you find chapter 4? Please review.

I'm so sorry that Natsume seems so perverted in this chapter. But I do hope you had fun reading.

On the next chapter: What happened after Mikan fainted? And how can Natsume handle living with Mikan?:)

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Twirl _**by _Einsteinette_

The more a thing is forbidden, the more it is sought-after. Like my idiotic sister. Tch. (Does not contain incest)

***

Before anything else, I want to thank those who reviewed. And by the way, I'll gradually add other characters later on.^^

And… Err. I'm sorry for the late update. Some things kept me really busy. I didn't expect them. And it's hard to get inspired lately. Sigh…

Now back to the story. If Natsume says Hyuuga mansion is the same tedious home, I won't agree. In fact, there's a lot to expect in his arrival. Will Natsume survive living in the mansion with a pestering sister? And why the hell did Mikan collapse? Any guess?

This is a brand-new way of torture. Let's torture Natsume the _sisterly_ way. Lol.

* * *

**_Love Twirl_**

by _Einsteinette_

***

The set of cards begin to unfurl.

***

**CHAPTER IV:**

_Sisterly Love_

A chocolate haired girl found herself lying on the grassy ground and this pretty shocked and puzzled her. To think she didn't have the habit of sleeping outside, more importantly on the dirty ground, why was she there?

The brunette yanked her head upwards that earned her an unanticipated pain at the back of the neck. It felt like it was bruised, like something hard hit her there. She tried to fuel her dormant neurons in attempt to remember anything. But to no avail. She didn't know where to start remembering in the first place.

_sigh..._

Her mind was as blank as the sky that eve.

She got to her feet and straightened her spine (and she heard some cracking of bones) and it took her a few minutes to walk. Man, she was lightheaded for god-knows-why. The confusion subsided while walking, or rather dragging of feet, and the biting coldness of the night was soon realized. She tried to add speed to her lousy phase to quickly get back to the mansion, to satisfy the need of warmth. It was damn cold. No, it was icy cold.

Her body needed warmth.

Maybe the warmth of Usagi-chan will do for now. Oh, and snuggling into a blanket too, of course.

-

_A quick flashback: _Kitchen counter, table, utensils, dishes, herself, another eight-year-old body against hers and the warmth at the contact.

_Natsume!_

_Oh crap!  
_

Oh yes. Didn't she feel that warmth just awhile ago?

_Oh Natsume..._

The last thing she knew, she had her brother in her arms. And cold as ice, he told her to let go. Next thing? It was blank.

Her face turned to gaze over her shoulder at the spot where she gained consciousness. It was the same spot where she hugged him, she noticed.

Oh yes. She had to see him. As in NOW.

This wasn't so hard to realize. She had to confirm if the masked guy was Natsume - even if she felt sure as hell it was him.

She narrowed her eyes at the sudden shot of light of an open room that increased the pain in her head. She grumbled. Too many emotions were falling in at the same time: pain, edginess, confusion and panic. It was too much to bear.

A servant who happened to pass by came to help the struggling brunette into the nearest room.

***

The news spread like fire within the Hyuuga mansion. And the people of the household had different reactions at the young master's arrival.

Definitely, Fujihara was besieged with happiness upon seeing his son after eight, long years. And he was planning to host a special banquet to welcome him. (It was dramatic when he saw Natsume. He was quite carried away that he embraced him a couple of times in front of everyone. Good thing he missed the scowl on his son's face or he'd be so depressed.)

The elders were so full of themselves; they were broadcasting they were the reason that Natsume had become an unmatched alice-caster and strong fighter. (They were out in the open and very formal with Natsume the way they never treated his father. They knew Natsume could murder them without any sweat.)

The servants were happy too. Not to mention, females were very excited to see his current appearance. (And the moment he took his mask off, half of the female population stopped breathing. The other half? They most probably fainted. Except Chii-ba-san. Was she even _female_?)

And it was quite inevitable that some were circulating nasty rumors about Mikan again. (Poor thing. She decided to shut herself in her room since she couldn't get near Natsume. Almost everyone was hovering near him.)

"_That's a true Hyuuga! Not like the other. She's a weakling."_

-

-

It was confirmed – Natsume was back.

Fujihara scheduled the banquet the other day, hoping to hear a lot from his son at a peaceful dinner. To his dismay, his son was dead quiet that night. (That's _peaceful_ for you, Fujihara.) And still dead quiet in the succeeding days. It was frustrating. Fujihara couldn't help but wonder if this was Natsume's way of rebelling, like teenagers of his age did. And talking to Natsume was quite unnerving. The creepy mask was all over his face. At times he didn't respond to his father, Fujihara looked like an idiot talking to an empty mask.

It was crazy.

And to give good taste for the word crazy,

_WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_

Mikan mentally screeched.

It was crazy.

She was utterly ignored by Natsume that night. (a jab in the heart)

Not a single glance. (another jab)

Nothing. (another)

Zero. (some more)

_sniff, sniff..._

It was driving her mad (Oh come on, that was an understatement. Right? Right?).

She missed him.

For eight, long, lonesome years, he was faraway. (And she pretty feared that word more than an epidemic.) And now he was finally back, he was good as gone. It seemed he had forgotten _everything_. How she feared that this day would come!

_Oh kami!_

Strands of hair curtained her face as she waited for the first tear to roll down her cheek. With her face held low, she was sniffing at an audible volume (it was late at night) inside her dark room as she clutched the ever motionless Usagi-chan. (That was so _emo, _Mikan.)

To him, her one and only brother, she must be nothing now.

Nothing. The word echoed in her mind.

She sure feared the word _nothing_ now just as she feared _faraway_.

As if he was-

_sniff, sniff_

- someone else in the same body.

_We used to be close- _(Used was in past tense, dummy.)

_Maybe he was adjusting?_

_Maybe he was too tired to speak?_

No matter what, Mikan was Mikan. Don't forget that.

All the same.

She never ran out of hope, that's for sure. Proof? Hopeful _maybes_ were colliding in her skull now.

_Maybe he needs a bit of going over the past? _

-

She would iron things out. The sooner, the better.

***

_Setting: At Gakuen Alice_

"So that's why you've been spacing out, huh?" The strawberry-head asked.

_sniff, sniff._

A nod.

"Come on, Mikan. That's not you."

A pat on the shoulder courtesy of the other named Nonoko.

"Mikan, being a crybaby again?" butted another who recieved a nudge on the ribcage.

"Go away." mouthed Anna, the strawberry-haired.

"Yeah, right." the intruder hissed and left for good.

"Mikan, why don't we make a plan?"

"A what?" eyebrows arched.

"A plan to win his friendship back! That's it!"

"Y-you'll do that for me?"

"Yes." The two said in unison.

-

"T-thank you!"

The brunette caught Anna and Nonoko in a big, bear hug.

***

_Plan A_

The late afternoon after school was perfect timing to start executing their schemes. She was fidgetting in her seat while waiting for dismissal. And now she was home, there was no delaying it. Her friends didn't eat lunch just to sketch the plan and she promised she wouldn't fail them. And at last, the moment had come. She. _Would_. Make friends. With. Natsume. Again.

Even if Mikan wasn't much of an observer, she easily spotted him at the courtyard.

With his mask on, Natsume put on some weights on his hands and ankles. He donned in black sleeveless shirt with thin fabric - and Mikan didn't miss the toned muscles of his arms - and jogging pants that gave extra comfort for training. He had been there since morning to condition and work his muscles out. First, it was to maintain the strength he had gained the hard way from Persona. But to more than this, he wanted to train to keep himself busy - to distract himself from his thoughts, to evade the menacing dreams and to avoid seeing his sister, Mikan.

He did a bit more stretching to cool his body down, which was the finishing touch, but soon he detected her presence and he knew better. He pretended to do some more push-ups, hoping the brunette would leave soon.

Hazel eyes were watching behind the tree. And they belong to no other than Hyuuga Mikan. She wasn't completely hidden, you just need a closer look to tell she was there. It dawned to her that Natsume must be busy. But no, she wasn't giving up. She was determined to wait till he finish.

He seemed to notice it already, that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. And he had no intentions of acknowledging her presence right now. He was lucky the other night; he was able to save his face and escape from her through a simple fighting technique. He sure want to thank Persona for that. The spine at the neck was sensitive that a bit of force did the trick – she fainted in a second. And he was saved.

-

_He's not even looking this way._

_Natsume's too absorbed in his training..._

A nervous glance.

_I have to take the initiative now._

_That's it!_

_I can do this._

She forced a lump in her throat before she left the shade of the tree.

"Ahem..."

_Natsume...?_

Her hand reached for a towel in her pocket.

"H-here. Wipe your sweat. You can get sick if it dries on your skin."

He grunted.

The masked guy (who stopped doing push-ups) was standing a few feet from her now. And his eyes never landed on her.

_Please look at me._..

_- brother._

He had no more option. He had to face her and talk - and pretend there's nothing wrong. He just had to, err, avoid the slightest skin contact.

He reached for the towel without facing her, taking it quickly to make sure his hand never touched her.

Her eyes brightened that instant.

And he didn't expect that after doing her a favor, just so she wouldn't pester him, things would start to be more annoying. (It was actually Mikan who did the favor of giving the towel. But this is _Natsume_. To accept that crap was the favor to him.)

"Hey…"

Ignore.

He held the soft fabric in his hand and walked on.

"I know a cool manga."

He cocked a brow under the mask.

_She what?  
_

He knew she never knew a tiny bit about manga. Had she tried reading them? We never know.

"Y-you're not interested?" She flashed a disbelieving face.

Ignore.

They continued to walk and they were closer to the mansion.

_Could it be that... He had stopped reading manga?_

Mikan was thinking really hard at the moment.

"Uhm...Natsume? You're not gonna use the towel?" She pointed her index finger to the white fabric.

"Later."

He sounded uncaring.

_Lazy again?_

"You're feeling lazy, aren't you?" A wide grin spread across her face.

_Very Natsume._

"Really. Give me that, I'll do it for you."

And very typical of Mikan to jump to this idea.

In quick reflexes, he moved his hand away from hers that tried to grab the towel from him.

"No thanks, Polka."

Very Natsume.

_How rude._

Mikan pouted. And when she did, her temper was about to slip off.

Had her temper been an unimportant element in their plan, she should have been in an endless row with him by this time. She simply continued to walk with him and chose to remain quiet for now.

_sigh...  
_

She was thinking deeply.

And so was he.

He so didn't like the feeling with Mikan around. It was too hard to relax.

Maybe, or so he thought, this was the only feeling he couldn't bear in this world.

It must be guilt for his wet, wild dreams - it was never wrong to have perverted dreams, people said.

But the FACT was...

Mikan, the star of his dreams, was his twin sister; of the same blood, of the same flesh.

And this fact condemned him for every second of his dreams. (And he hated the fact that he never asked for these dreams but they kept coming)

It was immoral.

And he didn't want the world to remember him an immoral man.

-

"Natsume?" She spoke again after an awkward silence. "Remember these?"

His face moved a bit but just enough for him to see the paper cranes she was holding out. Too bad he missed the hopeful look in her unworldly eyes.

"No." Her eyes widened. But she quickly recovered from the shock.

"No?"

"No." Her eyes lost the shine they had seconds before.

She averted her gaze to the colorful origami in her hands. Her eyelashes hung low, casting shadow on the top of her cheeks. Maybe she hadn't noticed but her feet had stopped moving.

And she didn't expect the next words that escaped his lips.

"I hate them."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as they moved towards him. Was he being truthful? Or he was just being rude again? No, that wasn't the issue here. For years, she got used to his cold treatment. He was unquestionably rude but Mikan could see through that. At times he really was getting into her nerves. But because he wasn't just anybody to her and she was there all along for eight years of his life, she knew well that it was his way, believe it or not, of showing intimacy. He looked at her with care for a sibling. Yes, he was rude. But not rude enough to hurt her feelings. It seemed what was eight years ago had gone - for worst.

From that moment, she knew things won't go smoothly.

***

"_You just have to remind him of what you do together, Mikan." Said Nonoko._

Right.

The brunette was recapping everything in the plan. After a long yawn, she flipped on her stomach and burried her face in the pillow. In the quiet of the night, the brunette found herself battling for sleep. Her brain was divided at the moment; a part of wanted to sleep, the other half had nothing in it but Natsume. She lay in the softness of the futon bed with Usagi-chan guarding above her head. She got over the habit of sleeping with the cuddly toy in her arms some years ago - but still she couldn't get rid of it.

"Usagi-chan..." She tilted her chin up to look at the stuffed toy.

...

"Don't ignore me like that..." Her voice sounded drunk - just out of sleepiness, of course. (That's so desperate. Poor Mikan, with no one to talk to.)

...

Tears were swelling in her eyes. Looking at Usagi-chan stirred memories in her. It made her feel worst. Natsume used to take the thing away and poor Mikan would follow him everywhere to take it back. Had she known he would change one day, she should have thanked him for that. What now? He won't even bother look at her like she was some sort of an eyesore. He didn't care anymore. And it was painful. The thought made her chest weight a ton.

And she remembered they shared the same room then. And she would wait for him to fall asleep first to have the chance of hugging him all night. (And he would be very annoyed every morning to see her clinging into him.)

And Usagi-chan witnessed all that in the same, old room. (Fujihara had prepared another room for him before he even came back. He claimed they were too old to share the same room. And both needed privacy now. That, she never understood.)

_If only we could share the same room again..._

_I have more time._

_It would be easier to make friends again._

_sigh..._

_Hm..._

"You know what, Usagi-chan?" She sat on the futon and grabbed the stuffed animal with both hands.

...

"You gave me a brilliant idea."

She wiped the tears in her hazel eyes and smiled warmly at the lifeless toy.

With the fire of determination burning in her eyes, she pumped a fist in the air.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

At last, I finished another chapter. It took me a long time to type this one. God. I'm happy. Well, today's two weeks before classes will formally start. So I'll try to rush - but I don't think I'll finish soon. Still a long way, really.

Thanks for being patient with this story. Yeah, I know. Natsume's so rude in this chapter. It can't be helped, right? Imagine having perverted dreams with a sibling. It won't be easy, right? Haha. Sorry I'm too defensive. No flames, please.

On the coming chapter: Sky Country's famous festivities, a voyage in a VIP boat, all-kinds of people and more.


End file.
